


Just a Little Longer, Tommy

by TenyaIidiam



Series: Dream SMP [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Beating, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Claustrophobia, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Crying, Deadinnit, Duh he's quite dead, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Just like wilbur now <3, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Murder, No Happy Ending Fest, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam fights with himself, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Hatred, Threats of Violence, Today's stream killed me, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, mention of panick attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenyaIidiam/pseuds/TenyaIidiam
Summary: “Where is TommyInnit?” he asked carefully, a dangerous lilt to his tone.“Oh, I dunno.” Dream replied, oh so casually.“What do you mean?” Sam growled, his voice now edging towards anger.“Well, who knows for sure where we go after death?”-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sam tries to convince himself that Tommy would be fine in prison for a few more days. That's all.The attempt at convincing himself that everything'd be okay is futile when he reads the chat notification.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190180
Comments: 27
Kudos: 448





	Just a Little Longer, Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Today's streams have killed me. I want to throttle and hug Jack at the same time and I'm just dead. My friend made fun of me while I was writing this because I was screensharing. I'm sure he's reading this right now. >:(
> 
> So anyway yeah.

When Sam came to talk to Tommy, after so long, he wasn’t expecting what he got. A cheery, smart ass who couldn’t shut up. The normal Tommy. Besides, the slightly crazy tone he had adapted into his voice, he sounded fine.  _ I guess there was nothing to worry about. _

“I’m just gonna drop off some potatoes into your cell. I could imagine you’re getting low.” Sam proceeded to throw them into the hopper and only minutes after he could hear the noises of redstone activating and Tommy and Dream shuffling behind the lava to get the potatoes. 

“My spuds, thank you.” Sam could just barely hear. Knowing Tommy, he was probably taking them all. Of course he was. 

_ He’s fine. He’ll be out soon. Everything will be fine.  _ The thought of Tommy being fine, he sounded fine, everything was looking fine, just some bickering. It was enough to ease Sam. He was truly worried about Tommy. Especially when he first came around and he was spouting something about it already having been 19 days. It has  _ not  _ been that long but, they didn’t really have a clock so… he couldn’t really just jump the gun and say he’s slowly going insane or Dream was doing something or… something. He was just worried, that’s all. 

And now he had no reason to be.

“Hey, Sam?” he jumped, shaking himself from his thoughts when he could hear Tommy speak to him through the boiling mass of wall. 

“Yeah?”  _ He’s fine.  _ He didn’t sound fine… Why the sudden change in tone? 

There was a pause before Tommy ended up talking again. “... Can you let me out?” His voice broke a little but otherwise remained strong. Like he had been talking for the last few minutes. Otherwise, there was a definite change in attitude. In tone. In voice. 

_ He’s fine. _

“Oh, no, Tommy, you can’t leave yet. I haven’t found what was causing the security issue.” It hurt Sam a little to say that but, it really was the truth. He needed to figure it out before any actions were made. Unfortunately, Tommy would just have to stick it out. He’s been through worse before. Hell, the kid was a child soldier. Just a little longer, Tommy. That’s all. Then he’d get him out. Safe and sound.

“Sam, Sam, I know what I signed. Could you please just pull down the lava so I could look you in the eye?” Now he started to sound a bit more panicked. It was like the first day. The shouting and crying out for both himself and Phil. Of course, neither came. Neither came and Sam regretted it but he was the warden. He couldn’t help Tommy. He wanted to but he couldn’t.

“You know I can’t do that, Tommy, I’m sorry.” he muttered just loud enough to reach the cell on the other side. Tommy groaned like a little kid throwing a tantrum and Sam, instead, turned to Dream’s voice.

“How long will he be in here?”

“Just until I can figure out what was the cause of the security issue.” Sam responded calmly and was startled back over to Tommy’s voice when he started screaming over Dream.

“LET ME OUT, SAM, LET ME OUT!” he growled through the lava. He could practically feel the anger and fear radiating through the wall of lava. The anger and fear that was not there before. Now Sam was just worried all over again. The constricted feeling of guilt was starting to well up in his throat but he remained stoic, even with no one to see him. 

“If you don’t find out what the issue is, will he be in here until you do?” Dream asked calmly and Sam swallowed at the mutter he couldn’t catch from Tommy and the sudden quiet that settled on all of them for a second.

“... Potentially, he’ll be in there for a while but… not forever, don’t worry, Tommy.” he smiled reassuringly in Tommy’s direction as if he could see him.  _ It’s okay, Tommy. Just a little longer. You can last. You’re strong. _

“You said it was a week, a  _ week,  _ seven days, my friend.” Sam sputtered and shifted his eyes at the wall, facing away from the lava. 

“I… I know what I said, Tommy. I- I thought I could find out the cause within a week but it’s just… gonna take a little bit more time, okay?” he said softly, the guilt only growing with every word. “You just gotta trust me, Tommy, we’re doing everything we can.” Sam reassured. Quiet lingered for a bit after he said that, concerning him. He kept going. “I… I know-” he was abruptly cut off by Tommy’s more or less breaking voice.

“Sam, Sam, Sam, here me out, here me out-” Sam heard a yelp and some shuffling and some muttering. “Let me get in the shitter-” Despite the joke, he could hear the pain in his voice. He must’ve gotten too close to the lava. “Sam, this… this has been worse.” he said after a few minutes of what Sam assumed to be him collecting himself after burning himself. “This hasn’t been good, Sam, he’s been fucking, talking about ‘Gogy’ and shit, and how hot and sexy he finds him and it’s so upsetting. We’re nearly out of spuds, Sam!” 

Sam’s lips slightly twitched up at the joke but it didn’t humor him as much as the waver in his voice scared him. “Here, I’ll drop in some more potatoes since there’s two of you in there.” he announced, doing as told. Moments later, he’s hearing the similar rustling and soft fighting between the two to get the potatoes. Once they had gotten food, there was, yet again, another moment of silence before he could hear Tommy start rambling again about lawyers, throwing in swears here and there and even adding in the ‘fuck’ at the very end. Sam didn’t know what to say so… he simply stayed quiet. He wish he knew what to say. He wished he could help Tommy, he did, he really did but. 

_ He’ll be okay. Just a little longer, Tommy, just a little longer, a little longer. _ Sam kept telling himself that. He kept telling himself that and he kept believing it.  _ He’ll. Be. Fine. _

Greeted with Sam’s lack of response, Tommy got quieter as if trying to talk to Sam without letting Dream here. He heard Tommy push Dream out of range and began, again, to talk very quietly, nearly too quiet but Sam picked up on it. 

“You know I don’t… deal well with  _ tight quarters,  _ Sam.” Sam’s heart clenched at the reminder and he looked away once more in regret and remorse. “Sam, Sam, do you remember when you visited me in exile, Sam? Aight, this is  _ worse than that, Sam. Let me out… I don’t like this…”  _ He could hear the tears in his voice but, knowing Tommy, he wouldn’t. Not in front of Dream. Sam swallowed thickly and blinked his eyes a few times at this. 

“Tommy, I know, I know it’s not the best but-” 

“Sam, if I ever get out of here, I’m going to beat the shit out of you.” There’s the threats. In other situations, Sam would’ve ignored it, but the way he said it. So half hearted and fearful. 

“T- Tommy, I’m not going to let you out while there’s an issue. That could affect the prison’s functions.”  _ I’m so sorry. _

_ He’ll be fine.  _

“OH, STOP BEING SUCH A PUSSY, MATE, J- JUST LET ME OUT!” Tommy shouted and Sam winced. 

“Tommy-”

“PLEASE! I’m f- fucking chh- cl- claustrophobic.” he fumbled over his words, hissing as if he was in pain. It clearly was getting to him more than Sam had anticipated. 

_ I don’t regret it, I don’t regret it, he’ll be fine, I can’t let him out, there’s no other way.  _ He just kept telling himself these things. 

“T- Tommy… I promise we’ll get you out of there soon.” Sam promised soothingly. “You gotta be strong and you gotta stick to-”

“I’M NOT BEING- fucking… man, fuck off.” The defeat in Tommy’s voice completely shattered Sam’s heart. 

_ He’s okay. He’ll be alright.  _ Sam nearly left, complying with Tommy’s request before he started shouting again.

“NO, SAM, THIS IS  _ FUCKED.”  _ he growled. He sounded as if he was pacing in the cell now. He could hear the loud chewing on the raw potatoes. He was running out fast. If he’d just stay still for a moment, he wouldn’t feel so hungry. He began rambling again and Sam stopped him with his own apologies, once more.

“Tommy, look, I’m  _ sorry,  _ I’m trying. I’m only  _ one _ guy, I don’t know what you want me to do. I’m trying my best, Tommy.” When Tommy started muttering again, he decided it was his time to leave. He swiftly turned around, scared that if he stayed any longer, he’d start to break. Tommy sounded so scared. Even if he tried to hide it. He was never very good at concealing his feelings. Very open man. His footsteps clicked and echoed through the building with every step against the cold obsidian and he guessed Tommy picked up on it because clear panic sounded when he shouted through the lava.

“NO, SAM, PLEASE DON’T GO, PLEASE- SAM, SAM-” His voice was abruptly cut off as Sam took his leave. Once he was completely away. Once he had left and was now in the halls back to the lobby, he leaned his hand against the obsidian wall to his right and covered his mouth with his free hand, realization of what he had just done immediately crashed down on him, just like when he had left him the first day.  
Only this was _so_ much worse. _I left him._

_ He’s fine. _

_ He’s with his harasser.  _

_ He’ll get through this. _

_ He’s not safe near Dream. _

_ Dream won’t hurt him. _

_ He’s claustrophobic. _

_ He’ll be okay.  _

Sam stood there, shaking slightly and a little dizzy but otherwise stoic. The fearful words and cries for Sam to come back ran in his head like a record on repeat. It was torture. But he was the warden. He did not care. This was what had to be done. For the sake of keeping the prisoner, a prisoner. In the end, it’d be okay. 

With those last thoughts, Sam stood up, much more composed and like he had been before he was coming to talk to Tommy. 

When Sam came back the next time, a few minutes later, once he was sure everything had calmed down, he immediately was greeted with Tommy’s screams for help. Sam’s first reaction was to think something was wrong and leap into help but then he realized that Tommy was just… not calm yet. Nothing was seriously wrong.

“SAM, SAM, LET ME OUT!” he screamed, his voice hoarse, probably from shouting so much. “SAM, IT’S ME, YOUR BEST PAL!” He sounded like he was trying so hard to sound light hearted. “MMM? HAVER OF WIVES! Oh my God,  _ man.  _ Just  _ die.”  _ Sam winced and continued to listen to them bicker in silence. “You’re so evil, you’re just evil.” As they continued to go on, Sam spaced out for a good second. 

_ Maybe I shouldn’t have come back so soon… Give it a day.  _ Sam sighed and he made his way out of the prison once more to let them shout it out and blow off steam.

A few minutes later, Sam was tending to the outside of the prison and going through his notes, searching for any clues. Any hard evidence he could use to get Tommy out for good. He had talked to multiple suspects, Ranboo being the top of his list. He just… couldn’t find anything wrong. But then again, Ranboo  _ does  _ have that memory issue and that was not helping at all. 

He quietly wondered to himself, glancing at the chat on the communication stone every once in a while. It was about ten minutes or so since he left Tommy alone when a sinking feeling started to bubble up to the surface.  _ Something’s wrong. _

No, just like he said earlier. 

He’s fine. Everyone’s fine.

Just a few more days in prison. Everything will be alright. He could get Tommy out. Tommy  _ wouldn’t  _ in fact, “beat the shit out of him”. Everything was just dandy. Taking a casual glance back at chat he had to do a double take when he saw there was a new message. 

It wasn’t what he had expected.

It wasn’t what he had planned. 

This… isn’t right?

No. The system is flawed. 

Something is wrong with the system.

Something is wrong.

Something is wrong. 

Sam bolted up from where he was, tucking his notes back into his cloak hastily and dashing towards the prison cell where Tommy was kept. Where Tommy should be. No, where Tommy  _ would  _ be. He needed to make sure.

Something is broken. Something is wrong with the system. 

He threw the key in and went the quickest way he could. Down the halls, through multiple doors. Yet it was still agonizingly slow. 

Finally, the lava wall was in view. Tommy was within reach. Dream couldn’t touch him with Sam here. 

“TOMMY?” he yelled, an authoritative and professional call that he’d like to drop. He’d like to just scream, make sure Tommy was okay. Push Dream into the lava and let all this shit be over with. “TOMMY, ANSWER, NOW!” It comes out in an unworried command. That’s not how he felt. He was panicked, he was shaking, he was  _ scared.  _ “TOMMY, IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER, I WON’T LET YOU OUT FOR ANOTHER  _ DAY  _ AFTER WE’VE FIGURED OUT THE PROBLEM.” he threatened. Sure, it was an empty threat. He would never. But surely it’d get him talking. 

Surely. Within the moments he waited for a response, the message is vivid in his head. _TommyInnit was slain by Dream._

After a few moments of waiting, he scowled. “DREAM, ARE YOU IN THERE?” A few seconds later, he was met with a reply. It was stoic. Normal. Like nothing’s happened. 

“Yeah.” he answered simply. This made Sam’s blood boil but he didn’t let it show. 

“Where is TommyInnit?” he asked carefully, a dangerous lilt to his tone. 

“Oh, I dunno.” Dream replied, oh so casually.

“What do you mean?” Sam growled, his voice now edging towards anger.

“Well, who knows for sure where we go after death?” Sam’s eyes widened and he clenched his teeth, fear and frustration finally breaking the surface. 

“Shut the hell up.” Sam hissed, sounding eerily like a creeper. He adjusted his netherite armor, made sure he had all the stuff he needed on hand and made his move. Albeit, he would normally never do this, he chugged a fire resistance potion quickly, blocking out the warm feeling it gave, the feeling he’d normally relish, out of pure hatred for the green teletubby that hid behind the lava curtain he was now swimming towards. He didn’t mind the slight tingling all around him as he swam through thousands of degree liquid. He didn’t pay any mind to himself stumbling out of the wall or the snicker that came from the hooded man’s wretched lips. 

The only thing he could hear was the ringing in his head. The only thing he could see was Tommy’s limp body in the middle of the cell and Dream leaning back on the wall, his arms crossed casually. Shining blood still dripped from his knuckles. Tommy’s blood. It was splattered on the floor, on the wall, across the normally all green hoodie. On Tommy’s face, his own hands, running down his face and onto the floor, creating a mass of crimson that tainted the black obsidian and purple obsidian. 

His voice was caught in his throat so instead of talking, he simply stumbled over to the body of the blonde kid. He was angry. With Dream. With whoever set off the stupid TNT. And himself, above all else.  _ Why didn’t I just help him? What was so wrong with letting him leave? _

_ It’s not your fault. _

_ But… _

_ You had no choice. _

_ But… _

_ But I did. _

His lip wobbled beneath the green mask he wore as he inspected the injuries. Blood was already staining the metal he wore over himself and some got into the chinks of his armor. He could feel it slick on his clothes. 

Dream had literally beaten Tommy to death.

“Sorry, Sam. He was pissing me off.” The glint beneath Dream’s mask made Sam wince, anger once again taking over. Dream shrugged and Sam softly set Tommy’s head back onto the floor before standing up and unsheathing his sword. 

“I should’ve let Tommy take your last life.” he hissed under his breath, pointing the sword at Dream’s throat. Dream didn’t make a move when he did so, simply staring at him blankly with the eerie mask. 

“He had it coming.”

“HE WAS A  _ KID!” _ Sam’s shout came out more shrill than he intended it to. 

“Then why’d you lock him up? Poor kid was suffering here. Claustrophobia. And he  _ hated  _ being near me. The guy nearly had several panic attacks.” Sam was shaking a little too much for his liking as Dream stood up and lightly touched Sam’s sword. In reaction to this, Sam thrust it forward so the tip was delicately grazing Dream’s flesh, just below his chin. He visibly swallowed but other than that, he seemed pretty unphased. “Ah, Sam. Are you upset? You really shouldn’t be. Afterall, this was the only possible outcome for making him stay here. How could you do that to a child, Sammy? A child who’s already gone through so much.” he muttered, remorse and sadness piercing his voice. 

That’s not right. He doesn’t deserve to have that tone. He doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve his last life, the life he had protected when Tommy nearly took it. 

He didn’t deserve any of this. Tears were pricking Sam’s eyes but the only emotion he showed was anger. 

“YOU KILLED HIM!” Sam shouted, letting his walls waver for a moment. 

“That sucks, I guess.” Dream shrugged and went over to his sorry excuse for a bed, sitting down and grabbing one of the books and quills, writing contentedly as if there wasn’t a dead 16 year old on his floor… Sam’s anger flared at this, his grip tightening around the hilt of his sword but instead of confronting Dream, he went back over to Tommy, kneeling down against the cold obsidian once more. He wrapped his arms around Tommy’s chest and lifted him up delicately, stumbling slightly as he got up but it didn’t change anything. The way blood smeared on his chestplate and leggings and how the blonde’s head rolled only made him nauseous. 

_ He’s just a kid.  _

Sam clutched his body after shifting it into an easier position so he could carry him out of the cell. He had no plans on cleaning up the blood. He wanted to let Dream sit in the blood. Fuck that sadistic bastard. He poured a few bottles of fire res all over him so that he could get him through the lava without worries and began swimming across with Tommy in tow. His face remained stoic through the process. Despite this, he found himself swallowing quite a few lumps out of his throat throughout the journey to the entrance. 

_ Guess I should tell everyone the news. _

_ I’m just the warden. _

_ It wasn’t my fault the inmate killed Tommy. _

_ I shouldn’t be upset.  _

_ I don’t show emotion. _

_ Philza doesn’t know yet. Will I have to tell him myself? _

_ Tubbo was quite close to Tommy. _

_ Sam Nook will be waiting for Tommy at his hotel. _

_ Or is it Jack’s hotel now? Oh, Jack and Bad should be thrilled.  _

_ That’s kinda sick to think about. _

Sam smiled bitterly as tears rolled down his cheeks. He subconsciously brought Tommy’s body closer to him, shouting at himself for all the mistakes he’s made.

Dream simply smiled to himself as Sam disappeared in the lava, knowing he could easily bring back his playmate.

And knowing that Sam would blame himself for everything.

Today was quite the day, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> If ya want an aftermath... WELL IDC, ILL PROBABLY MAKE ONE NO MATTER WHAT
> 
> Check out my twitter or something, i dunno: https://twitter.com/IidaSister


End file.
